Sweet Dreams FFX Fanfic
by TidusYuna
Summary: Rated for future chapters! A small part between X and X-2, Tidus is gone but he might be able to come back. R&R SPOILER IN 1st CHAPTER! TxY Unsure of other pairings! First fanfic, plz dont be harsh! -


Although it was only yesterday, Yuna felt like it had been a lifetime without Tidus by her side

Although it was only yesterday, Yuna felt like it had been a lifetime without Tidus by her side.

_**Flashback**_

_Tidus looked down at his hands, they were disappearing, this was the fate of all the dreams the faith had created. To be brought into a world then teared out of it to the sick, cruel reality of non-existance._

_She looked at Tidus and shook her head. 'He can't go! No! We've worked so hard through this! He can't be leaving after all we've been through, now only to be taken away from me! ITS NOT FAIR!'_

_She shook her head in frustration. She didn't want to face the truth, he can't go…_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand" Tidus said regretfully._

_He steadily walked away from all of us, stopping momentarily. "Goodbye." He said quickly walking off._

"_We're gonna see you again!" Rikku stated after Tidus._

'_NO! HE CAN'T GOOOO!' She thought, her heart shattering with every step he took towards the edge of the airship. She ran after him, she needed him in my life. She ignored Kimarhis attempt to stop her and lunged towards Tidus. He swung around with his arms open for a warm embrace. She could feel his radiation of warmth and affection before she fell through and landed on the cold hard steel of the airship. Tidus stood in awe, his arms now drooped beside him, She could hear his grunts of pain, knowing that he could never hold her again. She stood up slowly after being hit hard by the truth. This would be her last moments with him, she had to tell him…_

"_I love you," she said softly, loud enough for him to hear._

_He turned in shock, it now made it harder for him to leave. More pain being brought on with each passing moment as he was steadily disappearing. He stood behind her, she couldn't feel him but she knew he was there, he wrapped his half-visible arms around her, in a passionate hug. They stood there, savouring their bitter-sweet moment, but he had to go, he didn't want to bring her the pain of vanishing in front of her. He had to go quickly, so he released his hug with his beloved and walked right through her. Step. Step. Step. Step. He stopped. He ran towards the edge and jumped off. "NOO!!" Yuna screamed._

_**End flashback**_

She now stood at Luca harbour ready to give her speech to countless Spirans awaiting to hear their heroin. Instead she just stood there contemplating the events that had taken place in the past couple of months. _Why_ _did he have to be a dream…_ She thought this over and over. She whistle out over the vast sea. No one came, nothing, not anything. She whistled again. Nothing. Suddenly Lulu walked up behind her, "It's time." She stated gracefully.

Yuna knew she had to go so she slowly turned around a jogged back the Luca port. She after a short period of time she found herself looking out at Luca stadium with excited civilians, waiting for her words. She didn't know what to say, only thinking of Tidus. She closed her eyes to calm herself, all she could see now was blackness, she had blocked out the noise of the roaring stadium and was now searching for words. Then she saw a figure walking towards her. It was Tidus. His face slowly started to become easier to see, his alluring azure eyes and he had one of those heartbreaking smiles, Yunas heart skipped a beat, she was so happy to see him again. He was now only metres away, she could see every detail of him perfectly, she wanted to remember all of them perfectly, he finally reached her and pulled her into a hug, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. She wanted to kiss him, but he said, "Yuna, I'm here for you, not even death can take me from you, remember this, when you need me, I'm right around the corner. I can't tell you exactly how we can be together again but I can give you one clue." He fell silent.

Yuna looked up at him, "What is it?" She wanted to be with him so badly.

Tidus released the hug and started walking off. "Sweet dreams." He said, vanishing into the darkness.

She opened her eyes to see her grand reunion with her beloved, which seemed to go forever only took a couple of seconds. She once again was staring out over the massive stadium, _blitzball… His favourite sport._ She now only had thoughts of him and what had happened before, but she had to give a speech.

"Everyone," She began, the crowd quickly hushed. "Everyone has lost something precious, everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody, now, Sin is finally dead, now Spira is ours again. Working together we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know, the journey will be hard, we have lots of time," She looked back at her guardians in reassurance, Wakka nodded and gave her his own sort of thumbs up. She looked back over the crowd, "Just, one more thing. The people and the friends that we have lost," She lowered her voice "Or the dreams that have faded," She had sudden flashbacks of her pilgrimage but mainly of him and Macalania. "Never forget them."

The crowd went in a uproar of cheering, as they slowly packed their way out of the stadium to return to their villages across Spira. Yuna traced her mind back to the previous events of that day. _Sweet Dreams…What could it mean…?_


End file.
